


Только для нее

by faitin



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, やめるときもすこやかなるときも | Yameru Toki mo Sukoyaka Naru Toki mo (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faitin/pseuds/faitin
Summary: История трех творений и одних отношений
Relationships: Motohashi Sakurako/Sudou Ichiharu





	Только для нее

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на SF Battle 2020 для fandom JE 2020.

– Для прототипа, – говорит Судо, и делает вид, что его не волнует реакция Сакурако.  
Но на самом деле он очень горд тем, что сделал этот стул для нее. Пусть пока это не подарок, а прототип – она должна оценить, просто обязана.  
Сакурако не подводит ожиданий: ее глаза сияют, пока она разглядывает его творение, а голос даже дрожит:  
– Мой стул…  
Судо преисполняется гордости:  
– Садись!  
Он уже забыл, что это просто прототип, что он, вообще-то, еще совсем не уверен по поводу Сакурако – какими будут их отношения в дальнейшем. Он просто хочет чувствовать себя выдающимся творцом мебели, пусть даже только в ее глазах.

Впрочем, с учетом того, что это Сакурако будет делать буклет к его первой выставке, ее восхищение ему необходимо – оно обязательно найдет отражение в ее работе. Конечно, Сакурако невероятно профессиональна, и отдает делу все силы, но и немного личной вовлеченности не помешает.  
Поэтому Судо забирает шарф Сакурако, который та смущенно мнет в ладонях, и протягивает руку: ну же!

У стула абсолютно прямая спинка с просветом в районе поясницы сидящего и расширяющееся от спинки сидение, формой похожее на топор.  
Сакурако легко опускается на него и честно пытается насладиться подарком – хотя ей еще никто ничего не дарил, – но уже через секунду становится понятно: это не стул ее мечты.  
«А значит, другие работу тоже не оценят, и спроса на нее снова не будет», – печально думает Судо.  
Не секрет, что в мастерской, перешедшей к нему от сэнсэя, заказывают только мебель по эскизам сэнсэя. Продать хоть что-то свое Судо Ичихару до сих пор так и не смог.  
– Могу переделать его под тебя, – предлагает он.

Но на следующий день они ссорятся, и – невиданное дело – его в первый раз бросает девушка.  
И кто? Серая мышка Сакурако, с которой он начал встречаться из жалости.

***  
Сэнсэй на больничной койке выглядит слабым и беспомощным, но его взгляд по-прежнему режет подобно лезвию:  
– Ты как всегда, Ичихару.  
Судо подозревает, что относится это даже не к принесенному эскизу, а к его отношениям с Сакурако. Но понять свою ошибку не может – как и всегда.  
Прототип отправляется в забвение в чулан, а Судо рисует как заведенный: эскиз стула… эскиз стула… эскиз стула…  
Он должен сделать стул для Сакурако, он обещал.  
Конечно, обычно за ним не водится столь фанатичное выполнение обещаний, но, может быть, в этом и скрыто решение проблемы «как всегда»?

***  
Странно, но Сакурако будто чувствует его одержимость подарком и снова пишет ему, и они даже едут в столь нежеланную для нее совместную поездку по дорогам его прошлого…  
И все разваливается окончательно, потому что прошлое – не лучшее направление.

В этот раз уходит Судо, и поэтому ему несколько легче, чем в первое расставание. Во всяком случае, ему хочется думать, что боль – просто из-за вины, ничего больше:  
– Я совершил кое-что ужасное. Но я все равно сделаю для нее стул… Она столько ради меня вытерпела.  
Сэнсэй только качает головой:  
– Хорошо, покажи мне этот стул. И ей, – и задумчиво продолжает: – Знаешь, Ичихару, делать мебель – отличная работа. Так ты можешь поддержать того, кто тебе дорог.  
И Судо начинает работать.

***  
Постепенно становится понятно: стул для Сакурако должен быть сделан из сакуры.  
Дерева, которое выживает с любой раной.

Ичихару приносит сэнсэю макет за макетом, но слышит только: неплохо, ты изменился. Одобрения ни одна модель не получает.

Наконец ему кажется, что он нашел: невероятная форма сидения – треугольник со скругленными углами на расставленных в стороны тонких ножках, невероятная спинка – напоминающая любовно выструганные рога быка. Судо даже не несет сэнсэю макет – так хочет поскорее сделать уже этот стул.  
И когда произносит финальное: «Готово», – в голосе Судо звучит триумф, он доволен результатом. Работа получилась интересной и оригинальной, в отличие от первой.  
То, что нужно.

***  
А потом все разбивается на куски: ему рассказывают историю шедевра сэнсэя. Идеального стула, который до сих пор только и заказывают в мастерской – теперь уже принадлежащей Судо Ичихару.

Стула, созданного для любимой женщины, болезнь которой требовала особой заботы и поддержки.  
Стула, который имеет значение, понятное даже совершенно посторонним людям.

И логично, что на куски разбивается только что завершенное творение Судо, он уж постарался и швырнул как следует.

***  
Когда Сакурако входит в выставочный зал, то сразу видит идеальный стул для себя.  
Он не бросается в глаза оригинальностью, но у него изящные устойчивые ножки с дополнительными упорами для крепости. У него подлокотники, на которые так удобно положить руки, когда читаешь. У него забранная спицами спинка, способная поддержать усталую спину, да и подушку подложить можно.  
И рядом табличка с названием: «Сакурако».

Сакурако садится и закрывает глаза. В работе Судо-сана все – только для нее.


End file.
